Karone
"Galaxy Pink!" Karone is the second and fourth/current''' Galaxy Pink''' of the Galaxy Rangers, as well as the former villain Astronema. She is also referred to as Pink Galaxy Ranger or Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger - variations on her in-show label, though the latter is more in reference to the show than a proper label. History Pre-''In Space'' Karone was born on the planet KO-35, and is the younger sister of Andros, the future Red Space Ranger. Along with Andros, she had dreamed of being a Power Ranger. However, she was unable to realize her dream when she was kidnapped as a child by the evil bounty hunter, Darkonda. Darkonda took her to be raised by Ecliptor to be evil, and she was named Astronema, who was brought up to be the heir to the throne of Dark Specter, the grand monarch of evil. ''In Space'' :Main Article: Astronema For almost a year Astronema tried to destroy the Space Rangers. When Andros discovered Astronema's true identity, he did everything in his powers to reform her. He very nearly succeeded, even making her an honorary Power Ranger, until she was captured once again by Dark Specter and brainwashed. In the finale of Power Rangers: In Space (Countdown to Destruction), Andros destroyed the energy tube of the great wizard, Zordon. Once destroyed, it released a wave of purifying energy that eradicated all evil. This wave removed Astronema's programming, reverting her back to Karone. Restored, she returned to Earth with Andros and the other Rangers. ''Lost Galaxy'' Some time later, in the season Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Karone, disguised as Astronema, was present on the planet Onyx when the Pink Quasar Saber was on auction, the Quasar Saber had previously been lost when its previous owner, Kendrix Morgan, had died to save Cassie. Karone stole the Quasar Saber and sought to return it to the space colony Terra Venture, where the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers were stationed. When she risked her life to protect the powerful weapon, the spirit of Kendrix appeared and saved her. Kendrix passed on the Pink Transmorpher, allowing Karone to become the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. She had finally achieved her dream of becoming a Power Ranger. During this time, Karone became bubbly and youthful, as her childish behavior was due to missing out on her childhood due to being Astronema. Karone remained the Pink Ranger until Terra Venture crashed on Mirinoi. She returned the Pink Quasar Saber to its altar, which resurrected Kendrix. Super Megaforce Before returning to Earth, Karone removed her Quasar Saber from the altar. After arriving, she witnessed the destruction upon Harwood County by the devastating power of the Emperor and his Armada. Karone joined with her Galaxy Ranger teammates Leo Corbett and Damon Henderson to help refugees go into hiding. She later assisted the Super Megaforce Rangers in the final battle with the Legendary Rangers. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis: She can move objects with her mind, just as like her brother Andros. Pink Galaxy Ranger - Lights of Orion= Zords *Wildcat Galactabeast Arsenal *Lights of Orion Armor *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Beta Bow *Quasar Launcher }} Family *Andros - Brother Notes *She is the first known villain to be blood-related to a Power Ranger (to Red Space Ranger Andros). **As a Power Ranger, Karone is the only known Ranger to be blood-related to a Ranger from another season. *She is the only main villain to become a Power Ranger, reformed or otherwise. *Karone is tied with Orion for the shortest tenure as a Ranger, only lasting 14 episodes (not including extra rangers). **Despite having the shortest Ranger tenure, Katherine Hillard holds the record for shortest amount of time with a particular Ranger power, only having the powers of the Pink Ninja Ranger for 11 episodes. This is not counting temporary powers. *Her morph is an edit of Kendrix's, only having her face pasted overtop of the original instead of having her own. *Technically, Karone became a Power Ranger because of something she did when she was Astronema. If Astronema had not created Psycho Pink, Kendrix would not have died and Karone would not have replaced her. *Unlike her teammates (and Rangers in general), Karone's ensemble is composed completely of black and silver. She wears only a pink headband or hair tie. *Karone wears a locket (that held pictures of her and Andros) that she wore both as herself and Astronema during Power Rangers In Space. She never was seen wearing it during Lost Galaxy, and instead wears a silver choker. *The writer of the Power Rangers: Wild Force episode "Forever Red," Amit Bhaumik, said in an interview on the Power Rangers Network website that he wanted to bring back Melody Perkins for a cameo appearance as Karone, as he felt she was one of the better characters on Power Rangers. However, due to the episode's 22-minute running time, many intended cameos Bhaumik had planned, including Karone, were omitted from the final shooting script. *Karone is the second Pink Ranger to start out as a villain (via brainwashing), than was later reverted back to being good; the first being Katherine Hillard. *Karone's story is similar to that of Adjutant Shiima of Changeman: a villainess who formerly had a connection to doing good but brainwashed by the ultimate evil of the respective season who is ultimately redeemed and works with the heroes. *She is also similar to Tenaya from RPM. *Karone in the Japanese dub is voiced by Ai Orikasa. *Despite Kendrix having the Pink Lost Galaxy Powers back in Trakeena's Revenge 2-part Episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Karone is still able to use them in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Karone is the only Power Ranger to have two Legend Shifts, one for her as the Pink Galaxy Ranger and one for her when she was Astronema. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also '' Astronema's counterpart *Kendrix Morgan - the original Pink Galaxy Ranger that Karone temporarily replaced after her death. *Makoto Jin - First replacement for a deceased Sentai Ranger. *Jun Yabuki - First female replacement for a deceased Sentai Ranger. Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Pink Ranger Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Villains turned Good